Guerrera
by Lenayuri
Summary: La vida nos brinda tesoros invaluables que debemos apreciar cada instante porque son prestados. Sherlock y John reciben su propio tesoro, pero el camino para llegar a él es difícil y lleno de pruebas. Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=NOTA=**

**Dedicado a:** mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela y ahora, mi ángel de la guarda. Gracias hermano. Te amo mi pequeño huevito.

* * *

**Guerrera**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1267 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando se toma una decisión como aquella, donde no sólo se debe pensar en dos, sino en tres, es difícil. Pero lo importante es saber manejarlos y sobreponerse a ellos, dejar atrás los problemas y los malos entendidos. Apoyarse mutuamente es imperativo. El amor es la base y el pilar en este tipo de decisiones.

Después de tres años de relación –abiertamente confirmada- John le propuso a Sherlock tener un hijo. Sherlock al principio dijo que no, pero como suele suceder usualmente, terminó accediendo a los deseos del doctor, en parte para verlo sonreír y porque, secretamente, él también quería conocer ese sentimiento de paternidad que no conocía, pero que deseaba aprender junto a su pareja.

Paulatinamente buscaron en agencias de adopción, pero el tema era tan hermético que no pudieron obtener una respuesta positiva –aún con la ayuda de Mycroft en ello. Greg les propuso rentar un vientre, así el bebé tendría genes de ambos padres. Lo pensaron mucho, no era una decisión sencilla y cuando decidieron ponerse a buscar a la _candidata _perfecta tampoco fue fácil.

Sherlock ponía mil peros a las mujeres que se dedicaban a eso, les aplicaba exámenes rigurosos de IQ, dejándolas con un vergonzoso sonrojo al _huir_ de la habitación porque no cumplían los requisitos predispuestos por el detective. Esto sólo le causaba risa al doctor, porque así era Sherlock y quería cumplirle un capricho de vez en cuando.

Cuando la candidata _adecuada_ llegó, John suspiró aliviado, porque la espera al fin terminaba y comenzaba otra etapa de esa decisión.

La fecundación fue un éxito y ahora sólo necesitaban esperar.

Y la espera dio frutos. La joven estaba embarazada y esperaba el primer hijo de Sherlock y John. Ambos eran felices.

La joven, por petición de Sherlock, a quien ya le había despertado el instinto paternal, fue a vivir con ellos al 221B, aunque se quedaba con la señora Hudson, por cuestión de escaleras.

Al pasar de los meses tanto el diámetro del vientre de la joven como el amor por el bebé crecían a pasos agigantados y el octavo mes llegó.

Un mes difícil, un mes crítico. Pero tenían la esperanza de que todo llegara a término con gran éxito.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

Fueron despertados a las tres de la madrugada por la señora Hudson, la joven había entrado en labor de parto y debían llevarla al hospital.

El viaje fue un poco estresante, ambos padres primerizos y una _abuela_ tratando de controlarlos.

Al llegar, fue internada rápidamente. Le practicarían una cesárea porque al parecer el bebé venía mal –del cual se negaron a conocer el género, sería una sorpresa para ambos-. Las horas pasaban y Sherlock estaba impaciente. John hizo el intento de estar tranquilo, en caso de que Sherlock –nuevo en el tema de las emociones- se pusiera mal, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de la angustia.

No supieron nada hasta cuatro horas más tarde. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando el doctor salió a darles noticias.

Y no eran muy alentadoras.

-Fue niña- escucharon ambos. Habían mandado a la señora Hudson a descansar y llegaría en la tarde –pero lamento informarles que nació delicada.- en este punto, Sherlock trataba de controlarse, pero John sentía su mano siendo presionada por la del detective en un gesto de tranquilidad. John moría por dentro, al igual que Sherlock. –pesó mucho menos de lo que esperábamos, tardó en respirar y tuvo un paro respiratorio al llegar a cuneros. Debo ser cruel en este aspecto, pero si creen en algo, deben pedirle mucho por esa pequeña. La tendremos veinticuatro horas en observación y dependiendo de su avance será la decisión a tomar.- John preguntó si podían pasar a verla y el doctor accedió.

Entraron a cuneros, en la zona que es para cuidados intensivos. Al llegar a la cuna donde su pequeña yacía, el corazón de ambos se apretó tan dolorosamente que si ponías atención, podías escuchar cómo se rompieron en pedazos.

La pequeña era pequeñita, frágil y se veía como una muñequita. Pesaba apenas dos kilogramos y algo. Era doloroso verla con ese montón de cables por su cuerpecito, tenía una máscara de oxígeno y tenía un tubo metido en la boca para sacarle las flemas y evitar que se ahogara. La imagen era desgarradora. Era peor que cuando John creyó en el suicidio de Sherlock, porque ahora el dolor se multiplicaba.

Evitaron que la señora Hudson la viera, sería cruel para ella.

Pasaron toda la noche en vela cuidándola. La pequeña tuvo otros dos paros respiratorios a lo largo de la noche y la esperanza mermaba al pasar de las horas.

Sherlock y John hablaron, largo y tendido sobre el futuro de su pequeña. John sabía que de seguir así, la pequeña tendría secuelas y era muy probable que no sobreviviera. Sherlock no quería creerlo, era un hombre de ciencia y algo podían hacer los médicos para salvarla. John también quería creerlo.

Y de repente, la pequeñita dejó de respirar.

* * *

Sherlock estaba mal, no podía dormir y su cerebro ya resentía el cansancio y la demanda de alimentos. Pero simplemente no podía.

John salió a verlo y lo encontró en el sofá, acurrucado y cabeceando de sueño.

-Te dije que te ayudaba, pero nunca aceptas mi ayuda.

-No es necesario, yo puedo.

-Sherlock, no te la voy a robar, sólo quiero que duermas un poco.

-No.

-Anda, ve a dormir, que el que parece bebé es otro y no Juliette.

Sherlock tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Juliette, había creado un sentimiento de posesividad en el bebé, que era casi imposible que John se la quitara –a menos que usara _ciertos_ métodos poco ortodoxos para _convencerlo_.

Después del último paro de Juliette, la parte médica les dio los peores escenarios para la pequeña. Pero tanto Sherlock –que no creía en nada que no pudiese medir- como John creían que ella se salvaría. Era una guerrera. Aquello sólo era una prueba que la pequeña debía superar, pero ella lo haría, no por nada tenía los genes que tenía.

Y ante la negatividad del médico de la pequeña, dos días después se la llevaron a su departamento. Sucediera lo que sucediera, querían estar en familia, en su hogar.

La pequeña sacó suspiros nada más llegar. La señora Hudson la llenó de besos y mimos. Mycroft y Greg felicitaron a los padres y bromearon sobre que, afortunadamente, no se parecía en nada al detective. Aunque eso no era cien por ciento cierto, ya que si te fijabas atentamente, podías diferenciar los rasgos de cada uno en la pequeña. Era una combinación perfecta de ambos. Molly acarició su cabecita y felicitó a los padres.

Al quedarse solos, no pudieron más que amarla cada segundo que estuvo con ellos. Dormían los tres en la misma cama, y tanto Sherlock como John velaban por su sueño.

Y así estuvieron alrededor de tres meses, cuando al llevarla al pediatra, éste les dijo que era asombrosa su recuperación y que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque no sufriría de secuelas graves.

-Nuestra guerrera- habían susurrado al llegar a su hogar.

A pesar de las dificultades, ambos eran felices con Juliette. Era una niña despierta y lo suficientemente despierta como para jalarle los rizos a Sherlock cuando quería ser mimada por su padre.

La espera, las decisiones y el miedo que pasaron habían valido la pena. El premio era la vida de su pequeña primogénita, ahora dormida en los brazos de su papi detective también dormido. John tomó una fotografía. Su familia era su tesoro, pero nunca estaba de más una prueba del corazón de Sherlock.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ayer, mientras mi madre me contaba sobre cosas de bebés(?), recordamos su embarazo, donde mi hermanito nació prematuro, pequeñito y no le daban ni tres horas de vida. Gracias a Dios venció esa prueba, era mi pequeño guerrero, mi mejor amigo y el mejor compañero de juegos y anime que jamás pude pedir. Lamentablemente, nunca contamos con que su tiempo en el mundo terrenal sería tan corto. Tuvo que regresar a ser un angelito a la edad de doce años, de eso ya seis años.

Son tesoros que nos brindan y debemos apreciarlos porque son prestados.

Espero no haberlas hecho llorar mucho, hoy quería escribir algo de angst, lo recordé y la idea vagaba en mi mente. Aunque al final, mi corazón de pollo no quizo un final triste.

Aunque no me lo merezco por hacerlas llorar **¿review?**

P.D. Le cambié el nombre a la bebé... :3


End file.
